No más excusas
by missginni
Summary: ·Slash· Draco comenzó a fumar por culpa de Harry Potter, y ahora es el momento de que el Gryffindor lo ayude a dejar el vicio. Regalo de cumpleaños para Hestia.


Esta extraña idea surgió mientras trabajaba, ante la apremiante necesidad de hacer un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida **Hestia**, cuando la fecha se me echaba encima. Y curiosamente, creo que esto le va como anillo al dedo xD Espero que os guste tanto como sé que le gustó a ella.

**Título:** No más excusas

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, como todos sabemos son de la archifamosa Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen las perversas fantasías.

**Aviso:** El fic contiene lemon, es decir, una relación explícita entre dos chicos. Si no te gusta este género, mejor que salgas corriendo de aquí.

* * *

**No más excusas**

Miró extrañado a su alrededor, fijándose en los pocos cuadros que colgaban sobre las paredes color crema y en los muebles, que aparentemente no seguían ningún estilo concreto. No conocía ese lugar, ya que nunca había puesto un pie en esa casa, pero, al parecer, había logrado materializarse con éxito en el vestíbulo del _arenal_. Resultaba cuanto menos perturbador que lo hubiese logrado con tal facilidad cuando por todos era sabido que esa casa era prácticamente una fortaleza; no sólo estaba aislada de cualquier población, sino que contaba con los mayores sortilegios defensivos jamás inventados, la mayoría por cortesía de un ministerio de magia sumamente agradecido al héroe nacional.

Sin embargo, en ese momento resultaba obvio que no eran más que rumores para alejar a las hordas de admiradoras que clamaban el nombre de Potter por todo el país. No le entraba en la cabeza como alguien ―aunque ese alguien fuera Harry Potter ―podía ser tan idiota como para prescindir de toda protección contra los intrusos; aunque Voldemort hubiese muerto hace tiempo, siempre había perturbados que trataban de demostrar su valor ―y su estupidez ―enfrentándose al chico-que-vivió. Y aunque nadie había podido vencerlo jamás, al menos que él supiera, no dejaba de ser una irresponsabilidad confiar de ese modo en sus mediocres habilidades.

Giró lentamente sobre sí mismo, todavía contemplando con curiosidad la decoración; No cabía duda de que la había decorado el propio Gryffindor, porque el buen gusto brillaba por su ausencia. Resultaba evidente que no había tenido en cuenta para nada cosas tan elementales como las dimensiones de la habitación, el material de los muebles o el color de paredes y cortinas, sino que parecía un batiburrillo de cosas puestas aquí y allá sin más intención que rellenar espacio.

―¡Malfoy! ―dijo una sorprendida voz desde la escalera que había a su derecha.

Giró la cabeza al oír su nombre y se encontró de frente con el hombre que había ido a ver, o al menos eso suponía; había pensado que se encontraría con el mismo chico escuálido que había soportado en la escuela durante seis largos años, pero ciertamente había cambiado, y mucho... o tal vez era simplemente la escasez de ropa lo que le daba esa distinta perspectiva. Llevaba el pelo completamente mojado, como si acabara de salir de la ducha, y una toalla blanca colgaba sobre sus hombros desnudos, tratando de retener las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello y se deslizaban por la piel morena. Las gafas habían quedado olvidadas en algún lugar de la casa, porque no las llevaba puestas, razón que lo hacía achicar los ojos para tratar de enfocarlo bien, y unos desgastados vaqueros, tan grandes que parecía que en cualquier momento se deslizarían hacia abajo, completaban todo su atuendo. Ni siquiera iba calzado, sino que sus pies desnudos se deslizaban silenciosos sobre la madera de los escalones, por eso no lo había oído llegar.

Lo recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, incapaz de apartar los ojos de las pequeñas gotas brillantes que resbalaban por su cuello en dirección a su pecho, dejando un húmedo rastro a su paso. Inconscientemente tragó saliva mientras, con un considerable esfuerzo, levantaba la mirada hacia su rostro para contestar todo lo fríamente que pudo:

―Va contra todas las leyes de la lógica que sigas vivo, Potter.

El aludido levantó las cejas, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, y preguntó quedamente:

―¿Puedo saber por qué?

―Es obvio que no tienes ningún instinto de conservación. Los sortilegios que deberían proteger tu casa brillan por su ausencia, invitando a cualquier delincuente a colarse y atacarte ―hizo una pausa, mientras una estúpida sonrisa se extendía por la cara de Harry y un par de gotas de agua escapaban de su pelo y se deslizaban lentamente por su pecho ―. Yo mismo podría intentar matarte sin que nadie se enterara.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más grande en cuanto hubo pronunciado esa gilipollez. Las malditas gotas de agua lo estaban distrayendo, atrapando su mirada mientras se deslizaban por la aparentemente suave piel morena... y sus pensamientos se dispersaban ante el peregrino impulso de levantar la mano y atraparlas con las yemas de sus dedos. ¡Por Merlin! Había acudido ahí con un propósito concreto, y tenía que exponerlo de forma clara y concisa.

Apretó la mano derecha en torno a la caja de cigarrillos que tenía en el bolsillo derecho, y volvió a levantar la vista hacia su cara.

―Tú nunca has querido matarme ―contestó Harry, sin dejar de sonreír, y como para dar énfasis a sus palabras le dio la espalda para dirigirse a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar...

Su espalda estaba también mojada, y las puñeteras gotitas se deslizaban hacia abajo, lenta y pausadamente, hasta perderse en la cintura del flojo pantalón vaquero, que a cada paso parecía deslizarse más abajo... Parecía que el muy puñetero ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior...

Sacó un cigarrillo, lo prendió y le dio dos profundas caladas antes de seguirlo a la otra habitación.

―Tienes muy mala memoria ―contestó, intentando serenarse con el humo de su tabaco favorito ―. En Hogwarts lo intenté más de una vez.

―Con tan poco entusiasmo y acierto que ni siquiera pueden considerarse intentos de asesinato. Si de verdad hubieses querido hacerlo estoy seguro de que habrías hallado el modo.

Harry se sentó en un gran sofá blanco y Draco lo imitó, agradeciendo poder apartar la vista de su interlocutor para echar una ojeada a la estancia. El cuarto estaba igual de mal decorado que el vestíbulo, pero, a diferencia de este, estaba lleno de fotos, casi todas de sus insufribles amigos. Y la mayoría ni siquiera eran mágicas, sino que permanecían estáticas en sus descoloridos marcos.

―Lo cual nos lleva al motivo de tu inesperada visita, Malfoy ―continuó Potter ―. Dado que no has venido a matarme, ¿cuál es el propósito de tu presencia en mi casa?

Draco volvió la vista hacia él y se dio cuenta, no sin sobresalto, de que estaba más cerca de lo que creía; ahora sus brillantes ojos verdes ni siquiera se estrechaban, y la falta de gafas le permitió contemplar las pequeñas gotitas que estaban suspendidas en la punta de sus pestañas. Además, había dejado la toalla a un lado, por lo que ahora nada evitaba que el pelo dejase regueros húmedos y atrayentes sobre la piel de su pecho, bajando hacia su ombligo y perdiéndose más allá...

Cerró los ojos durante un brevísimo instante, tratando de centrarse en su problema, y se obligó a mirarlo a la cara cuando volvió a abrirlos.

―Si estoy aquí es por tú culpa ―dijo más fuerte de lo que pretendía

Harry volvió a arquear las cejas, sin sorprenderse demasiado, y contestó irónicamente:

―Por supuesto. Yo siempre tengo la culpa de cuanto te pasa.

―Quiero decir ―prosiguió Draco, evitando por todos los medios apartar los ojos de su rostro ―que yo no hubiese comenzado a fumar si no hubiese sido por ti. Así que ahora _exijo_ que me ayudes a dejarlo.

Ahora Potter sí se mostró sorprendido. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad mientras despegaba los labios ligeramente, y una pequeña gota de agua cayó sobre ellos. Casi de forma simultánea, la lengua asomó entre ellos para atrapar la pequeña perla, y Draco, inconscientemente repitió el gesto sobre sus propios labios...

―Creo que no te sigo... ―pronunció entonces Harry, sacando a Draco de su ensimismamiento para volver a mirarlo a los ojos ―. Yo no fumo, por lo tanto nunca te he invitado a ningún cigarrillo... ¡Ni siquiera promociono ninguna marca de tabaco, ni soy dueño de ninguna empresa que los fabrique!

―¡Pero eres el causante directo! ―exclamó, Draco, poniéndose de pie y dando una prolongada calada al cigarrillo. E inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea levantarse. Desde esa posición tenía una perspectiva aun más perturbadora del cuerpo de Harry; Este se había recostado contra el respaldo del sillón, y al seguirlo con la vista había levantado la cabeza, dándole una vista más que tentadora de su cuello mojado. Su mano derecha se había apoyado levemente sobre su estómago, y la izquierda allí donde una fina línea de vello se perdía bajo los pantalones vaqueros...

Volvió a darle una calada a su cigarrillo y recuperó su posición original, no sólo para evitar la tentadora visión, sino para esconder la súbita estrechez de sus propios pantalones.

―Todo el mundo hablando del "gran Harry Potter", describiendo sus proezas ―continuó, evitando mirarlo ―. Allá donde iba sólo se oía un nombre, una y otra vez... ¡Cómo si no hubiese sido suficiente aguantarte en el colegio durante seis años! ―ahora sí se volvió a mirarlo para dar más énfasis a sus palabras ―. ¡Era realmente insoportable! Tenía que descargar tensión de algún modo, y casualmente lo que tenía más a mano resultó ser una tienda de cigarrillos del callejón Diagón.

Harry había aguantado su arrebato en silencio, mirándolo fijamente con sus desgarradores ojos verdes. No sonreía, pero era evidente en su semblante que se estaba divirtiendo. Sintió ganas de estrangularlo sólo por eso, y para evitar la tentación dio otra profunda calada al cada vez más pequeño cigarrillo.

―Entiendo ―dijo simplemente.

Sin dejar de mirarlo cambió de posición hasta apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas, con las manos cruzadas frente a ellas.

―Me alegro de que no te haya costado entenderlo; estás en la _obligación_ de ayudarme.

La deslumbrante sonrisa de Harry provocó un ligero estremecimiento en la columna de Draco.

―Lo que quise decir en realidad es que entiendo que te hayas refugiado en mi casa, porque, con seguridad, tus padres estaban pensando en enviarte al área reservada de San Mungo.

―¡No te permito...!

―Malfoy ―lo cortó Harry, con voz suave y extrañamente espeluznante. Ese tono, combinado con su penetrante mirada, provocó un escalofrío en su cuerpo, que Draco se apresuró a ocultar aspirando hondamente el humo de su cigarrillo ― Sabes perfectamente que yo no tengo nada que ver con tus vicios, sean cuales sean ―añadió sonriendo.

―¡Por supuesto que tienes la culpa!

―¿Sabes? ―continuó el Gryffindor, como si no lo hubiese oído ―. Dicen que el tabaco, en efecto, ayuda a liberar el estrés acumulado, convirtiéndose en un pequeño placer para el que lo ingiere, alejando los problemas... y los deseos ―su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más ante su, estaba seguro, desconcertada expresión.

―¿Perdón?

Harry se levantó, con la sonrisa petulante todavía pintada en la cara, y se giró hacia él en toda su gloriosa extensión. Su estómago le quedaba a la altura de la cara, y no pudo sino clavar los ojos en ese cuerpo que llevaba tentándolo desde que había puesto un pie en el _arenal_. Las jodidas gotas habían dejado marcas brillantes sobre la morena piel, invitándolo a recorrerlos con la lengua para ver si era solamente agua, o era néctar de los dioses... Y no debería estar permitido llevar los pantalones tan, tan caídos, estimulando la imaginación de cualquiera a terminar las líneas que completaban esa figura donde esa estrecha línea de vello se perdía...

―Bueno, ya sabes... ―continuó Harry, con esa maldita sonrisa todavía en la cara ―, la mayoría de la gente que fuma lo hace para reprimir algún impulso, ya sean las ganas de lanzarle una maldición a sus jefes, o... otra clase de impulsos más... primitivos ―hizo una pausa y se agachó para quedar a la altura de sus ojos antes de continuar ―. Me pregunto qué impulso estarás reprimiendo ahora... ― e hizo una mueca con la cabeza para señalar el cigarrillo que todavía pendía de su mano derecha.

―Eso es ridículo ―contestó, con voz demasiado ronca para su gusto.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó retóricamente, y volvió a levantarse en toda su gloriosa altura ―. Bueno, tú me has pedido ayuda... Creo que voy a ayudarte...

Sin darle tiempo siquiera de asimilar sus palabras, Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, tomándolo desprevenido, y aprovechó su indefensión para arrebatarle el cigarrillo de las manos y apagarlo contra el cristal de la mesa auxiliar que había junto al sofá.

―Esto no vas a necesitarlo más ―murmuró, acercando la cara a su cuello y exhalando su aliento sobre él ―hueles demasiado a tabaco... ―se acercó todavía más hasta rozar el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios, provocándole un escalofrío ―, hay que eliminar ese olor...

Apresó sus manos contra el respaldo del sofá mientras su lengua, caliente y húmeda, trazaba un reguero de besos por su cuello, despertando todavía más sus sentidos. Draco se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener un indecoroso gemido que estaba a punto de escapar de su boca, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contraste entre el calor que emanaba su lengua y el frío de las gotas de agua que ahora también resbalaban por su propio cuello.

Sin embargo, fue incapaz de contenerlo cuando Harry movió su cadera inesperadamente, rozando su más que despierta erección.

―Qué interesante ―murmuró el Gryffindor sin abrir los ojos, repitiendo el movimiento.

Draco trató de zafarse de su agarre, mientras volvía a morderse el labio inferior. Él no era ningún novato en el sexo, pero ese simple roce apenas velado a través de la ropa lo estaba volviendo loco. La lengua de Harry, lejos de detenerse, seguía explorando su cuello, más y más abajo, hasta que la ropa comenzó a estorbar en su camino.

Entonces se detuvo y Draco ahogó un gemido de frustración ante la falta de contacto. Su piel se había erizado por los lugares donde la lengua del Gryffindor se había entretenido, y hervía de expectación, necesitando de sus ardientes caricias. Lo miró, expectante, mientras Harry componía una sonrisa pícara, y lo miraba con sus ojos verdes enturbiados por el deseo.

―Sin embargo ―, murmuró, con un tono de voz bajo y excitado ―, puedo equivocarme. Quizás prefieras otro tipo de ayuda...

Sus palabras, en apariencia indiferentes, contrastaban con la expresión de su cara y el apremiante tono de su voz. Ladeó la cabeza y ensanchó su sonrisa, provocando que varias gotas más escaparan de su pelo y cayeran directamente a través de la abertura de su propia camisa, haciéndole estremecer involuntariamente. Luego liberó sus manos por fin, dándole la opción de alejarse, de rechazarlo...

Vana ilusión. En cuanto se liberó, sus manos volaron a enterrarse en su cabello mojado, y su boca buscó la de Harry para saciar su repentina sed de él. Sus labios eran suaves, pero no había suavidad en el beso, salvaje y posesivo. Sus lenguas se enredaron, batallando, mientras el ritmo de su respiración se aceleraba. Las manos de Harry buscaron su camisa y comenzaron a desabrochar los botones con impaciencia, liberando cada porción de su piel con una urgente caricia de sus dedos. Cuando por fin desabrochó el último, se pegó a él, piel contra piel, mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior con extrema dedicación, como si no hubiese nada más delicioso que eso. Y cuando el vaivén de sus caderas comenzó de nuevo, Draco gimió en voz alta.

―Me encanta ese sonido... ―susurró Harry contra su oído, con esa voz ronca que excitaba sus sentidos, mientras repetía el movimiento.

Eso debería estar prohibido. Se sentía demasiado bien como para que fuera legal. Una parte de su mente le estaba gritando escandalizada ante la asombrosa cantidad de imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza, mientras la otra, la mayor parte, era incapaz de retener ningún pensamiento coherente ante el cúmulo de placenteras sensaciones al que estaba siendo sometido su cuerpo.

―Me pregunto... ―continuó Harry, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja derecha ―si podré mejorarlo...

Y entonces se separó ligeramente de él para encontrar el broche de sus pantalones, los abrió, y enterró la mano derecha bajo su ropa interior para rodear su erección. El profundo gemido que escapó de sus labios pareció complacer enormemente al Gryffindor, que sonrió petulante mientras comenzaba a deslizar la mano sobre su erguido miembro.

¡Merlín! Era la tortura más placentera a la que hubiese sido sometido nunca. ¡Podría morir de puro éxtasis en ese mismo momento!

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó, probablemente adivinando sus pensamientos, y Draco sintió el furioso deseo de borrarla de su cara, de hacerlo gemir también...

Buscó a tientas el botón de los vaqueros desgastados de Harry, mientras su lengua se perdía en su cuello, mordisqueando y besando a su paso, trazando sus propios senderos sobre la piel morena. Lo desabrochó bruscamente y comprobó que, en efecto, no llevaba ropa interior. Sonrió contra su piel ante este hecho, y antes de acariciarlo donde más urgía, alcanzó con su lengua un pezón.

Funcionó. La sonrisa se borró por completo de la cara de Harry, sustituida por una mueca de urgente necesidad; la mano que había estado acariciando su erección se detuvo en seco, como si de repente hubiese olvidado que la tenía ahí, y un indefinible gemido llenó el silencio ante las atenciones de Draco a su entrepierna.

Un brusco empujón lo dejó pegado al respaldo del sofá, apenas un instante después, mientras su boca sufría un asalto en toda regla. El beso de Harry era deseo en estado puro, apremiante y salvaje, y le arrancó otro gemido ahogado.

―No aguanto más, Draco... ―murmuró, mirándolo con unos ojos prácticamente negros, oscurecidos por el profundo deseo.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Apenas un susurro y los pantalones de ambos desaparecieron, aumentando el contacto de sus cuerpos. El roce de sus erecciones los hizo gemir a la vez, mientras los dedos de Draco preparaban a Harry para su inminente invasión. Trató de concentrarse para hacerlo lentamente, pero los besos de Harry y el contacto de sus miembros lo distraían demasiado. Prácticamente no tuvo tiempo mas que de murmurar un hechizo lubricante antes de que Harry tomara su erección para guiarla a su interior.

La sensación era electrizante, mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. El cuerpo de Harry rodeando su entrepierna, el calor de su cuerpo envolviendo sus sentidos, su olor disipando cualquier otra distracción... Era demasiado bueno...

Y cuando comenzó a moverse sobre él, prácticamente no pudo resistirlo.

―OhDiosHarry...

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y urgentes, acelerando más y más, mientras las respiraciones de ambos se entrecortaban, llenando la habitación de ruidos sensuales y necesitados. Sus caderas entrechocaban fuertemente y sus gemidos se hacían más profundos, más apremiantes...

―Harry... ya no...

Con una última embestida se corrió en su interior, gritando, mientras apretaba más el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo. Un instante después sintió la humedad del orgasmo de Harry contra su estómago, y ambos cayeron sobre el sillón, exhaustos.

Permanecieron así un buen rato, uno pegado al otro, demasiado cansados como para moverse, con el olor a sexo impregnando sus cuerpos. Luego, lentamente se deslizaron sobre el sofá hasta terminar acostados, mientras sus cuerpos y sus mentes recuperaban la normalidad.

Draco se sentía increíblemente relajado, y, para su completa sorpresa, ni siquiera sentía ganas de fumar. Su brazo derecho rodeaba a Harry bajo la pequeña manta que este había convocado, mientras su mente repasaba una y otra vez el cómo habían terminado así: había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar...

―Eres despistado, pero no estúpido ―dijo pensativo, mientras acariciaba distraídamente con sus dedos el brazo de Harry ―. Y ni tus amigos, ni por supuesto el ministerio de magia, permitirían que su héroe viviera completamente desprotegido... ―añadió, más para sí mismo que para el Gryffindor ―. No me colé en tu casa por un fallo en el sistema de seguridad, sino porque tú me tenías permitido el acceso, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Harry fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó, confuso.

Su última conversación civilizada había sido cuando le devolvió la varita, y apenas había durado un par de minutos, transcurridos la mayor parte en silencio. No había forma de que hubiese averiguado que terminarían así, follando en su sofá como dos animales en celo... ¿o sí?

―Bueno... ―comenzó Harry, reticente ―. Sabía que tarde o temprano querrías la oportunidad de disculparte por lo ocurrido en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Draco se sentó bruscamente en el sofá, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, al tiempo que contestaba:

―¡Yo no me he disculpado! ¡Ni pienso hacerlo! ―¿Cómo podía pensar semejante cosa? No se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que había pasado en Hogwarts, puesto que no había tenido alternativa; eran sus padres, su propia familia lo que estaba en juego, y no había nada más importante que eso...

―En realidad si lo has hecho ―contestó Harry divertido, mirándolo a los ojos ―. No con palabras, puesto que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que serías incapaz de pronunciar algo así. Pero... has venido. La excusa no importa, sólo el hecho.

Draco lo contemplo en silencio durante unos instantes, todavía con el ceño fruncido, y luego se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, a su lado. Se sentía idiota, y al mismo tiempo le daban ganas de reírse en voz alta por la simpleza de los pensamientos de Harry.

"_La excusa no importa, sólo el hecho"..._ solamente él podría haber pensado algo así, conformarse con tan poco.

"_La excusa no importa..."_ sí, tenía razón, había sido sólo una excusa, puesto que la idea de visitarlo le había dado vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía algún tiempo, mucho antes de que decidiera conscientemente el 'porqué' quería hacerlo. De hecho, si había comenzado a fumar no había sido porque la gente no parara de mencionar el nombre de Potter, sino porque aquellos que lo hacían ni siquiera habían participado en la batalla, no tenían ni idea de lo que realmente había pasado, de lo que habían tenido que pasar los habitantes de Hogwarts, y por ende, no tenían ningún derecho de alzarse como sus seguidores más fieles cuando no habían estado jamás con él.

"_...sólo el hecho"._ Y Harry lo había estado esperando, le había facilitado el acceso y le había seguido la corriente. Indudablemente había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en él también...

Sonrió ampliamente y se giró hacia el Gryffindor, que lo miraba intrigado por sus extrañas reacciones.

―Creo que no soy el único que pone excusas aquí, Harry ―giró sobre si mismo hasta situarse encima de él y continuó ―. Tengo la más que fundada sospecha de que lo que ha pasado hoy sobre este sofá no te ha sorprendido porque lo estabas deseando... ¿o me equivoco al pensar que no es la primera vez que tal idea pasa por tu mente?

Un concentrado color carmesí asomó a las mejillas de Harry mientras se mordía el labio inferior, y Draco aprovechó para acercarse un par de centímetros, hasta casi rozar su boca. Sin embargo se detuvo ahí, todavía sonriente, sin dejar de mirar la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, expectante.

―Oh, cállate y bésame ―dijo el Gryffindor simplemente.

Y Draco obedeció por primera vez una orden de Harry, porque todo había cambiado en un instante, y ambos lo sabían. Las excusas ya no eran aceptables.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, para cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, sólo estoy a un review de distancia.

Besos,

missi


End file.
